Bones (MROTWTURPG)
Bones is one of the main antagonists of Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: The Ultimate RPG. He is fought five times, each fight having a special gimmick. In his final fight, Bones has the highest HP out of all bosses in the game, at 9999. In the first four fight, Bones runs away when his HP drops to 1 (leaving no EXP or Items behind), only in the final fight he's actually defeated. History TBA Fights First Fight In his first fight, Bones has a handful attacks. The gimmick in this fight is that all attacks must be executed perfectly, or Bones will heal 200 HP. His first attack includes grabbing a revolver and shooting energy balls at Steve. It can be dodged by jumping at the right time. The second attack is grabbing his Iron Sword and attempting to strike Steve, who must block the attack using his own sword. The final attack is Bones grabbing a hammerhead and apparoaching Steve, but he trips and the hammer flies through the air. Steve can only block the attack. Second Fight The second fight's gimmick is that Bones creates a forcefield which blocks all attacks. His SPEED is also so high that Steve never gets a chance to attack or heal. The only way to attack Bones is by counterattacking his attacks. His attacks are the same as the first fight, but they are faster. Third Fight This fight's gimmick is that Bones reduces the damage done by all of Steve's attacks to 1. If his attacks are countered enough times, Bones will trip and collapse in a pile of bones, ribs and his skull. At this point, his defense lowers greatly, and his damage reducer is undone. Bones also cannot attack in this state. After three turns, Bones returns to normal and the process has to be repeated. Here, Bones gains a new attack, which is using his bow to shoot three arrows, which have to be blocked. Fourth Fight The gimmick of this fight is that Bones plants a TNT with a timer, equal to a number. The timer starts at 9. Each turn, the number lowers by one; if it hits 0, the TNT explodes, killing Steve, meaning Bones must be defeated in 9 turns or less. This is a huge challenge considering his high HP and DEF. Bones gains two new attacks here. The first is throwing a grapple hook and attempting to grab Steve with it. If it succeeds (if it's not dodged), Bones pulls Steve to him and throws him away using a Suplex throw. The second new attack is grabbing a jetpack, flying in the air, and shooting plasma at Steve using his personal Aukos-22 Blaster. Final Fight In the final fight with Bones (as well the penultimate fight of the game), the gimmick is that Bones fights alongside Gray in a final attempt to hold Steve back. If one of the skeletal commanders is defeated, the other one's POW, DEF and SPEED will greatly increase. Bones uses all of his attacks from previous battles, in addition to an attack in which he creates a red ball of energy from his chest, and fires it at Steve, who must constantly hit it with his sword to throw it back at Bones. Bones and Gray have three team attacks. The first consists of Bones and Gray grabbing sonic blasters. Bones shoots shockwaves at Steve, while Gray blasts soundwaves from above. Both attacks must be carefully blocked. In the second, Gray clones himself, and Bones stands in the center while the Grays shuffle. They then all throw potions at Steve, who must counter them. The clones throw Potions of Poison, Gray throws Potions of Harming, and Bones throws Potions of Weakness (which lower Steve's stats). All potions must be hit with the sword to throw them back at the clones. Hitting the clones heals Gray, while hitting Gray himself ends the attack. Hitting Bones decreases his stats. Their final attack is creating a huge black hole, which Steve runs away from in the foreground. Bones and Gray will fly around using propellors, and try to grab Steve closer to the black hole using Fishing Rods, which have to be avoided by jumping. If the attack is avoided for long enough, the black hole closes. If Steve is sucked in the black hole, it's an instant Game Over. After both skeletons are bested, they utter some last words to Wither, apologizing to him because of their failure, and that he must avenge them. They then glow white, and implode with a shockwave. Stats Trivia *With an total of 9999, Bones (during the final fight with him) has the highest HP out of every single boss in the entire game. **Bones is also fought the biggest amount of times out of all bosses: 5 times. *Bones (in the first fight) is one of the two bosses in the game that can heal themselves, the other one being Wither. *Bones is the only boss in the game to have dialogue during his battles. *Bones in the second fight has the highest SPEED in the game, at 999. *In this incarnation, Bones slightly differs from the TV series: **The TV Series Bones is much more sarcastic then this version, who has been so only once (Oh no, he has a bow ! Oh no, i'm SO scared !!!!!! NOT !) **Bones is much more merciful and forgiving in the game, whereas in the series he shows no grace when confronting, fighting or finding his victims, almost always gunning them when he gets the chance. **Bones in this game is shown to be scared of Endermites, as shown when he jumps into Gray's arms when a swarm of them walks past; it was later confirmed by the creators that it was just a joke. Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Bosses